harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback: Another fight with Shelby!
Again, in another flashback episode, the feud between Michelle and Shelby flares up because of the latter's never-ending and oftentimes all-consuming jealousy over the former's bond with Michael. She also tries to demand to find out where the teenagers are, but fails miserably. SCENE Again, the Harper mansion, some years back before the current stories begin. Another day has begun. Angela, having moved into the Harper mansion when the twins were eight, has gotten situated and comfortable, and Aileen, her daughter, has taken to the family with ease. She opened up Shelby Whitehead's former "boudoir" and she allows anyone to come in and the staff cleans it daily. Dylan, Sheila, Rose and Aileen are now in their teens and are quite popular in school. It is the current break in the school year (Harper Academy's Spring break which runs for two weeks), and Dylan is out of town visiting Choate-Rosemary Hall school in Wallingford, Connecticut. This was his usual custom during his vacations. It was his time that he could be with his best friend, Barry VanAnderman. ' '''Choate-Rosemary Hall's vacation schedule always ran concurrent with Harper Academy's Spring Break. Over the years, Dylan would also bond with students Jeff and Jamie Minzell and AJ Crawford, three young men who would become life long friends of Dylan's. Choate-Rosemary Hall was the school that Dylan had been accepted to go to, but the scheming Shelby had scuttled that, vindictively. ' '''Sheila also went with him, which was no surprise (during a previous visit, which Dylan always wanted his sister with him, she met a girl named Suzie Ashworth who became her best friend); also going was his second (and favorite) cousin, Roger, himself a Harper Academy student, and the third member of their set. Rose and Aileen were spending the break in New York City, enjoying a two week break visiting the sites and taking in some Broadway plays and musicals. This also allowed the family to spare the children from seeing the explosion that had to happen between Shelby and Michelle! Michelle is astonished that Shelby would have the crust to walk in the mansion with such impunity, given the destruction that she had caused to her family! MICHELLE (disgusted): Oh good grief! You again! You are a sure fire way of making one lose one's breakfast! Who let you in?! SHELBY: Such a stunning lack of manners! Who cares who let me in! The maid did, all right? But so what? Again, I say, no manners! No hello for your loving sister in-law? MICHELLE: I don't have to have any manners, at least I don't have to, as long as I have to be around your filthy ass! You're not my sister in-law! Not anymore, thank Heavens. And what are you doing here?! You know you're not allowed here! SHELBY: Wouldn't you like to know? I may not be married to your stupid twin brother anymore, thanks to you and stupid family annuling my wonderful marriage, but I am still entitled to make a visit here! MICHELLE: No, you're not! Since you're no longer married to my brother, you aren't welcome here any more! You are, in fact, a trespasser! SHELBY: Oh, really? MICHELLE (her voice hard and cold): Yes, really! You're no longer welcome here! SHELBY (angrily): Well, let me tell you something, Ms. Stuck-up! I can set foot here any time I want to! This is a free country! That boudoir is STILL my room and it always will be! Where is everyone?! Where are the children?! MICHELLE: None of your damned business! As you said, you're no longer married to Michael, and that means you have no right to know where anyone is. SHELBY: I think it IS my business! I've an absolute right to know what is going on! MICHELLE: You're not a part of this family! Therefore you've no business knowing where anyone is! SHELBY: You stupid cow! I demand to know where everyone is! MICHELLE: Well, I'm certainly not going to tell you! SHELBY: Tell me! I want to KNOW! Right now! (Enter Velda, the Harper family's social secretary. She is appalled that Shelby has shown her face!) ANNOUNCER (Dwight Wiest): Due to the death of Judith McGrath, the role of Velda Smithfield is now being played by Kacey Ainsworth. VELDA: What are you doing here? SHELBY: Mind your own damned business, bitch! MICHELLE: Don't you DARE disrespect her! SHELBY: She is nothing! VELDA: No, Madame, YOU are nothing! SHELBY (laughing in scorn): Oh, go file yourself into a folder and mail yourself off to nowhere. You won't be missed! (Velda is infuriated by Shelby's disrespect) VELDA: Why you impudent little snip! I have a good mind to tell you where to go! SHELBY: You won't say a damned thing to ME, servant! VELDA: Why you little.....! (Michelle steps in and shoves Shelby away from Velda. Shelby is shoved hard against the wall.) MICHELLE: Don't let her get to you, Velda. She's only showing herself to be a real bitch! VELDA: I will try, my dear. SHELBY: You will do what I command, you....miserable filthy Servant! Now, leave......and be quick about it! (Michelle slaps Shelby in the face) MICHELLE: I told you to treat her with respect! SHELBY: And I said NO! VELDA (ignoring Shelby): Is she disturbing you, Miss Michelle? MICHELLE: No, she's a nuisance. One that can be handled with some ease. And she will be removed from here! But not until I tell this dame what I really think of her! VELDA: Let me know, my dear, if you need any help. MICHELLE: I promise, Velda. (Velda looks worriedly at Michelle. She looks a bit peaked.) VELDA (worriedly): Are you all right, my dear? You look exhausted. I think you need some tea. MICHELLE: I will be fine, Velda, once I get this bitch out of this house! The rehearsals for the upcoming concert are just taking their toll on me. And yes, some tea would be needed. VELDA: All right, darling. I have some tea ready for you. Just come down to my office when you are finished. MICHELLE: Thank you, Velda. SHELBY (exploding): She is nothing but a SERVANT! MICHELLE (furiously): They are human too, you know. SHELBY: They are not! All they do is serve! MICHELLE (grabbing her and slamming her against the wall, fury is etched in every word, she is so angry with Shelby): Listen to me, you evil woman! The people that you so dismiss as nothing more than those who clean up after you have MORE on the ball than YOU ever had, missy! You wouldn't even have them come into that damned "boudoir" to clean, as they are paid by my parents to do. After you finally left, they were finally able to clean that room inside and out! We should make YOU pay for all that work! It took the entire cleaning staff three solid weeks to get the place aired out and cleaned up! That beautiful bed we had in there was an antique, which had been in my family for generations, and you demolished it; and a quilt that my great-grandmother made was savaged by your men! SHELBY: That bed was total garbage! So was that damned quilt! They were worth trashing and I enjoyed every damned minute of trashing those damned things! I am leaving here! MICHELLE (angered): You shut up! I am not finished with you! You are not calling the shots this time! I am! Unlike you, Angela has made this place a home! That boudoir is lovely, and she brought in a lovely quilt that HER mother made, and it is similar to the one my great-grandmother made. She also had that bed that you destroyed completely restored, and it looks beautiful. She cares about this family, she has always cared about this family and what they mean to this town. However, unlike you, parading every man that you could find in the Commonwealth through that door like a harem, Angela brings grace and dignity and pride to this home and to this family! You brought total and unspeakable shame and discord! We tried our hardest to keep the scandal you brought to an absolute minimum, and we did everything possible to avoid it, especially for the children's sake, but that didn't matter to you. It never does! At least unless it involves you! There are CHILDREN who live here. They are teenagers, true enough, but that doesn't change the fact that they ARE children. But of course, that doesn't matter to you, does it?! You throw shame in the face of this family, one of the more noble families in New England, and you flaunted it all in everyone's faces! I am disgusted with you! Completely and totally disgusted with you! SHELBY: Well, isn't that just too bad! I am GLAD I had all those men! They have more on the ball than your stupid brother! MICHELLE: Is that so? SHELBY: Yes, that is so! And I am glad I had those men! MICHELLE: I am SURE you are! SHELBY (cruelly): Another few months and Michael would not have ever SPOKEN to you again! I would have turned him against you! MICHELLE (angrily): You are a jealous bitch! SHELBY (smugly): I might have failed in destroying your bond between you and your damned brother, but you've not TOTALLY won! At least, Rose still loves me! And you won't turn HER against me! (Shelby smirks, an action which she knows would infuriate Michelle) MICHELLE (acidly): Don't be so sure of that! Rose isn't stupid by any means! You may think she is, but she isn't! And I will tell you, she will get wise to you and your lies. And, you know, one day, Rose is going to absolutely despise you for the rest of your life, when she finally DOES find out who her real father is! SHELBY: Who's going to tell her, YOU?! You are such a damned coward! MICHELLE (coldly): Whatever you may think of me, Shelby, or of what morals, or lack of them, you think I have, you should know better than to call me a coward! I am as far from a coward as humanly possible! And as far as that goes, your opinion is worthless to me, and therefore, not worthy of even being considered! You are NOTHING to me! You tried to bust up my bond with my twin, because of your jealousy! You failed on that, and you failed miserably! You tried to steal my son from me, and you failed there too! And when he tried to do you a good turn, you beat him within an inch of his life when he was six. I will tell you, someone WILL tell Rose who her real father is, and I assure you, she will certainly despise you! All you have done is try to sink my family at every turn, you evil witch! Now, I am ordering you for you for the last time, get the hell out of my house! I don't ever want to see your ugly face again! GET OUT! SHELBY (spitefully): Burn in hell! MICHELLE: I am not the one who threw scandal in this family's face! SHELBY: Is that so?! What about you giving birth to twins and you were not married?! (she tosses her hair, primly) ''Such utter immorality! I would ''never do anything that disgusting. (Michelle, furious at her brazen hypocrisy, grabs Shelby by the throat and again slams her against the wall.) MICHELLE (her patience is at an end): You stupid HYPOCRITE! You have the nerve to call what I did immoral and what you do isn't immoral?! SHELBY (lying through her teeth): Yes, I dare! What you did was slutty! What I have done wasn't slutty! It was absolutely beautiful! (again she tosses her hair primly) In the old days, you would have been a disgrace and sent out of the country! MICHELLE (furious): You cheap two-faced whore! You have no more sense than a flea! Maybe in your delusional mind, what I did was a sin, but at the very least, I was honest enough with my family to tell them about what happened. I told my parents and my brother the whole story, and I did not lie to them about anything. I left nothing out! And they understood what happened. Because I was above board with them! Unlike you, who hides men in your "boudoir" and doesn't even allow the cleaning staff to come in to clean the room! And what's more, you evil hypocrite, Craig Schneider was thoroughly respectable. His family has known my family for many years, and he was totally acceptable to my family. Had fate been kinder, he and I WOULD have been married! It didn't work out that way, sadly. We WOULD have been married and had a life with our children, unlike every man which you marched into that damned "boudoir" like an assembly line. You slept with every man in sight! You even went and slept with my husband! SHELBY (taunting her): And it was so lovely! MICHELLE: You evil bitch! You brag about what you did! And you think that nobody will stop you?! SHELBY: I KNOW nobody can or will stop me! MICHELLE: At least you won't be around to trouble the children anymore. SHELBY: Where ARE they?! MICHELLE: Not that it is any of your business, but they are out of town! SHELBY: Well, I bet I know where they are! Those damned twins of yours are in Boston; and so is my daughter and the other scum! MICHELLE: Again, not that it is any of your damned business, but no! Where they are, is not any of your concern. Since you are no longer married to my brother, that means you have no business knowing where they are! But I will say this! At the very least, they are nowhere near you and are far enough away from the messes that you make, and the damage that you cause! And that is what you do! You cause so much damage that you are just toxic to anyone you even come in contact with! SHELBY (in pity-party mode): You have hated me from day one! How can you not love me?! MICHELLE: Oh you're damned right I hate you! I have never liked you! I tried to tolerate you for my brother's sake, but I can't do so any longer! You are a menace, Shelby Whitehead! You've butted in where you do not belong! You were the one who demolished Dylan's dream of going to Choate. SHELBY: Because I thought Harper Academy would be better for him! MICHELLE: You are such a damned LIAR! You do not care a damned thing about him! You've nothing but contempt for him! You just wanted to keep my son around so you could use him as a punching bag when you didn't get your own way! I am surprised that you haven't married anyone else! SHELBY: Thanks to you and your family ruining my life, no man will even marry me! I am damaged goods because of you! MICHELLE: My family ruined your life?! (She laughs in scorn) You are completely delusional! YOUR family was just AS, if not MORE, scandalized by what you have done! Your greed has more than done you in! Your own mother as much told MINE what you did! You think she wouldn't have told my mother?! They run in the same circles in this town! You ruined your own life. So, don't go and blame us for YOUR own misgivings and failures! You have nobody to blame for it but yourself! SHELBY: I have never ruined my own life! MICHELLE: I think you are lying! You truly are the one who demolished your own life. Your own failings and inadequacies are your own stumbling blocks! My family did not get on top in New England Society by sitting on our laurels! We worked damned HARD for it over many generations! SHELBY: Whatever! MICHELLE: Don't you dare to dismiss what my family has accomplished over the years! SHELBY: You are only worthy of dismissing! Go to hell, Michelle! MICHELLE: You will be in hell first, you evil bitch.......well before I ever will! SHELBY: I hate you! MICHELLE: That makes two of us! I hate you as much as anyone, if not even MORE! You jealously tried to demolish my relationship with my brother; you tried to steal my son; you savagely abuse him to the point that he hates you on sight, which I do not blame him for; you degrade everyone in your family; you destroy everything that you even touch! So, to be blunt, it is YOU! You have done nothing but cause heartache and dissention everywhere you set foot! I don't like you, Shelby Whitehead! I absolutely HATE you, and I would not mind in the LEAST if you disappeared into thin air! Go back to your male harem! Nobody would miss you, least of all the family! SHELBY: Gladly! I wouldn't ever want to set foot in here again! (Shelby grabs her coat and storms out the front door. Mitchell, the butler, glares at her.) MITCHELL: You ever show your face here again, I will have you arrested! SHELBY (snobbishly): What's it to you?! MITCHELL: More than you will ever have, madame! It would be plenty for me! But most importantly, the sanity and well-being of this noble family will be restored with your departure! Now, be gone! SHELBY: Gladly, you withered old goat! I never want to see you or the rest of this damned family again! I will find someone, someone who will treat me like the royalty that I am! And when I do, watch out, Harpers! You will be DESTROYED! MITCHELL: Highly unlikely, Miss Whitehead! Since nobody will even deign to be with you! SHELBY: Oh, drop dead! MICHELLE: Why don't YOU drop dead, you spiteful, jealous nothing?! SHELBY: I am out of here! The stench of this place makes me SICK! (A furious Shelby gets into the cab and it speeds off from the mansion's drive) MICHELLE: Thank you, Mitchell. I don't ever want to see her in this house again. MITCHELL: She won't be, Miss Michelle. Velda saw to that. MICHELLE: I had best go get my tea. MITCHELL: I daresay you should, Miss. (Michelle goes to Velda's office. Mitchell looks at the orders by Velda. Shelby is barred from entry to the Harper Estate. If she ever showed up again, she would be charged with trespassing. Mitchell is relieved. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Flashback episodes of Harper History